


invisible monsters rest your weary head

by wildeblackseoul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asthma, Child Abuse, Gen, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildeblackseoul/pseuds/wildeblackseoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i want to be invisible..."</p>
<p>a brief character study of scott mccall</p>
            </blockquote>





	invisible monsters rest your weary head

 

At the age of five, Scott comes to the realisation he isn’t like many of the other kids in his class, has to sit on the sidelines, observe them with feigned indifference and wavering envy, chest both light and heavy on the inside. It’s more apparent when he’s at home and his dad is still screaming, and Scott’s lungs burn and he keeps his chin tucked, eyes roaming over the simple pattern of his threadbare shoe laces.

_I want to be invisible_ , Scott thinks, muffled between his chapped lips and by the heated ferocity of his father’s accusations. “He can’t run across the fucking street without panting like a dog, Melissa, what kind of kid are we raising here!”

_I want to be invisible_ , Scott muses, scratching his belly, shuffling his feet, tugging the sleeve of his shirt, fingers itching to find his inhaler - “EIGHTY BUCKS?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?” - wants the gust of coolness expanding his body, loosening the knots in his stomach.

_I want to be invisible_ , Scott whispers, as rough fingers grasp the meat of his arm and drag him, and Scott bites the inside of his cheeks to stop the tears lining the corners of his eyes. He’s nine and practically a man, he’s not a weakling, never that, weaklings get punished, remember?

_I want to be invisible_ , Scott prays, eyes flashing yellow in the shadows of the gymnasium, skin crawling under the dank huffs emitting from the Alpha as it rears its head close to Scott’s cheek, as though preparing to give him a kiss; the thought makes his insides recoil. It burns when the Alpha roars, makes the foundations of the school shake, fire scorching every cell that serves as a cage for the Alpha’s creation, the beast that haunts Scott’s footsteps, that claw through his organs as he writhes on the floor.

_I want to be invisible_ , becomes a mantra, interspersed with two words that have kept him awake even after the door rattled shut:

_You_

_weakling_

**Author's Note:**

> originally found [here](http://blackdalsoon.tumblr.com/post/32568611230/)


End file.
